Into the Cloak
by nii-chan3
Summary: Chapter four is updated. Nami is in trouble. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Into the Cloak

Prologue

Small puddles of mud splattered as Nami ran through the pitch black forest. She was holding something wrapped in a ragged old blanket. The root of a tree stuck out of the ground and she tripped over it and fell. The item slid a few inches away from her as she scrambled to her feet. Once she retrieved it she slid her fingers across it, searching for cracks. After finding there were none she began running again. It had begun raining and there was thunder in the distance. She spotted a cave just a few yards ahead and ran into it. Fortunately there was a box of matches with her and a pile of sticks in the cave. She made a fire and unwrapped the item. It was a box made out of a mahogany colored wood and had the Waterfall village symbol on it. She folded the blanket and laid her head on it while thinking about the events that took place a couple of hours. A few minutes passed and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Chapter one

The next morning was little cooler, from the storm, and damp. Nami was awake and already working on a plan to survive. She decided to start by collecting the essentials: food, water and herbs for medicine. She remembered that her mother taught her what herbs were safe to eat. Maybe some Ginseng or Jasmine grew around here. As she was collecting food, the sound of footsteps coming her way made her stop and turn around. She muttered something under her breath while looking around. The sound resumed and this time Nami was sure somebody was coming. There was a boulder a few yards away and she hid behind it. Five minutes later a man came along and leaned up against the boulder she was behind. The man was about five-foot eight, with blond hair pulled into a high pony tail with part of it covering his left eye. He appeared to be about twenty five years old and had piercing blue eyes, just like hers. Another five minutes passed and he started to walk away. Nami waited… no other sounds came except for the fading footsteps of the man. She resumed gathering food for a while then headed back to the cave. There, she started boiling water in a leaf and added some herbs for flavoring. She took a sip of the mixture and spit it out. "Eww… now I know what Echinacea tastes like." She said quietly as she wiped her mouth. Another mixture was made and this time it tasted a little better even though it had a bitter aftertaste. It was all she had so there wasn't any other choice but to drink it. An hour later, Nami was sharpening a stone that was going to be made into a spearhead for hunting. The sound of twigs snapping and voices made her freeze and listen. The noise became louder and louder. Soon… everything was dead quiet, the only sound was the crackling of the fire. The voices continued to talk to each other, eventually disagreeing on something unknown. Nami couldn't tell how far away these people were. The fire made a short, but loud crack as sparks flew in the air. She decided to pack up her stuff and keep running. On her way out two men were leaning against some trees, looking straight at her, "Hello." The blonde said. There was another man with him. He was about the same height as the blonde, red eyes, and somewhat long, dark, red hair. An emotionless expression was pasted on his face. They both wore the same cloaks and shoes. The cloaks were long and black. Red clouds with a white outline were sewed on. The cloaks sent a warning signal to her brain. She recognized the design but couldn't remember where. A few minutes passed as the two men talked about what to do. Nami soon learned that the blonde's name was Deidara and the redhead was Sasori. Sasori looked at Deidara, "I'm going to go find more spies. Take care of this one." He went away and she took a step back, preparing herself for Deidara to strike by putting her arms up in front of her face. When Nami lowered her guard, he was gone. He appeared behind her and held a kunai up to her neck. He eyed the box she was holding up to her chest, "What's that?" She held it tighter, not responding. He pushed the kunai harder, almost piercing the skin, "Not the talkative type, huh? Maybe you will be after _this_." He moved the weapon to her arm and without hesitation, slashed her. She kneeled on the ground and gripped her arm. Blood dripped on the ground as a hissing sound escaped her lips. It soaked her sleeve, which made it reek of blood. Deidara grabbed her by the shirt and threw her at the side of the cave. When she hit the wall her grip on the box loosened and it fell. The wind was knocked out of her and she gasped for air as he approached her. He shoved her against the wall, "You feel like talking now?" She struggled for a breath, her voice was dry and raspy, "Why should I tell you?" He took the kunai and placed it on her neck again. His eyes widened and he looked around frantically, "Where is it?" He almost yelled. Nami coughed, "What?" Deidara let her go and she fell to the ground, "The box you idiot!" He looked around again and spotted it. It was lying on the ground, completely exposed. He picked it up and smirked while he brushed the dirt off of it, "You shouldn't leave things like this laying around," he looked at her, continuing to smile, " _somebody's_ going to steal it." Nami struggled to get up. The wound in her arm had stopped bleeding but it still stung too much to ignore. Deidara shoved her against the wall again, this time almost suffocating her, "I should probably kill you now, just to make sure you don't tell anyone." She gasped for breath, "Why would I, I'm a wanted criminal anyway." His grip tightened, "Even better."

"Deidara!!" Sasori appeared out of nowhere, "I thought I told you to take care of this thing!" Deidara took the kunai out again and held it up to her neck, one last time, "I was just about to do that. Oh, before I forget." he gave the box to Sasori, letting go of Nami, "I found this." She tried to crawl away but Sasori saw her, "If you try to move only bad things will happen." She stopped, paralyzed with fear. Sasori inspected the box and Deidara got ready to kill her, "We should just kill her now Sasori-Danna. What do you think?" He stopped looking at the box, "I'm not so sure if we should anymore. This box has a jutsu seal."

"So what?

"So, we may not be able to open it if we kill her." A smirk appeared on Nami's face, "I see at least one of you is smart." She got up, " No one can open _that_ box except for me." She took in deep breaths. She leaned against the cave wall, trying to keep herself up . Sasori walked over to her, "See Deidara, _she_ knows why we can't kill her." Deidara looked away, scowling. Something sparked in Nami's head. She was standing up, the two men let down their guard and she could run. Nami looked around. Then positioning her feet in the opposite direction, started running away. But the next second she was cut off by Sasori. She backed up a little as he took a step towards her, "Running away won't work." He grabbed her arm and threw her at the wall of rock. Sasori held her down while Deidara summoned a giant bird. First Deidara jumped on, then Sasori forced her to get on too. Nami had had enough fighting for one day, so she just followed their orders.

As they flew over the forest it grew thinner and thinner. Eventually only scattered trees were left. The bird approach a lake and swooped down closer to the water. Then, out of nowhere, a huge wall of rock came over the horizon. As they got closer, it got bigger. A boulder, about ten times as big as the bird blocked the entrance. Deidara made the bird hover in front of the boulder while he made a hand sign. The boulder then moved out of the way as they flew in. It was very dark inside, almost pitch black. Nami felt an evil presence in here that sent chills up her spine. She shivered to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling, but it stayed.

Chapter two

The bird landed with hardly a sound. Deidara was first to get off. Then Nami half slid half fell off with Sasori following. She looked around, "Where are we?" She asked, just loud enough for them to hear. Deidara smirked, she couldn't see it but she knew he was, "This is our home… and your nightmare." Nami crossed her arms, "This place doesn't scare me." She tried to lean against the bird, but realized it was gone. She fell with a soft thud. Her eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness and she just barely noticed a giant head statue on the back wall. It was as tall and as wide as the atrium itself. Two Hands seemed to stick out of the ground too. There was an outline of a boulder on the chin of the head. Sasori gave a sigh, "Don't suppose Itachi's here?" Deidara shook his head, "We'll just have to wait."

"You know I don't like waiting."

"What else can we do?" Sasori eyed the door, "It's possible Leader's here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**The bird landed with hardly a sound. Deidara was first to get off. Then Nami half slid half fell off with Sasori following. She looked around, "Where are we?" She asked, just loud enough for them to hear. Deidara smirked, she couldn't see it but she knew he was, "This is our home… and your nightmare." Nami crossed her arms, "This place doesn't scare me." She tried to lean against the bird, but realizing it was gone she fell with a soft thud. Her eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness and she just barely noticed a giant head statue on the back wall. It was as tall and as wide as the atrium itself. Two Hands seemed to stick out of the ground too. There was an outline of a boulder on the chin of the head. Sasori gave a sigh, "Don't suppose Itachi's here?" Deidara shook his head, "We'll just have to wait."**

"**You know I don't like waiting."**

"**What else can we do?" Deidara retorted as Sasori eyed the door, "It's possible Leader's here." He walked over to the door and banged on it. A dark figure silently made its way out, "I thought I sent you out to get a jinchuriki …what do you want?" Sasori bowed respectively, "We found something that might be useful."**

"**I don't want useful, I want the jinchuriki."**

"**Leader, please, just come and look. If you hate it then tell us when Itachi will be back." Leader looked at him for half a second, "Fine." Sasori lead him to Nami and gave him the box, "I'm thinking that it's the Aura Crystal. But we need to open it to be sure." Sasori glanced over at Nami, "This girl claims to know the jutsu but we need Itachi to get her to talk." Leader noticed Nami for the first time. He hardly acknowledged her, "Deidara, keep an eye on her." Deidara gave a small bow in response, "Sasori, come with me." Leader gestured over to the door he had come out of. Deidara watched the boulder roll back to its original position, then turned back to Nami, "Ya' scared yet?" Nami gave a confident smirk, "You will **_**never**_** be able to scare me." He stooped down to her level and pulled back the hair covering his left eye, revealing a robotic "eye", "Scared yet?" Nami felt her stomach do a flip-flop, "No." she said. Not allowing herself to expose any fear upon her face, "W-what is it for?" He smirked, noticing the quiver of fear in her voice, "Protection."**

"**From what?" He let the hair fall back into place, "Nothing you need to know… yet."**

**Sasori came out of the door a few minutes later, "Deidara… come over here." he ordered, interrupting the two's staring contest. Deidara came over to him and they started have a conversation. Nami strained to hear but couldn't understand them without getting closer. They finished talking a couple seconds later and walked over to her, "Well? What's going to happen?" She stood up and crossed her arms.**

"**Well, Leader said that for now we can't kill you.. yet"**

"**So what am I going to do?" Sasori started walking towards a door. Deidara grabbed her arm and followed him. They walked through an eerie hallway and entered a dank room.**

"**You're gonna be staying in here." Deidara pushed her inside. She tripped over a chain and fell on the cold ground, "Where do you guys stay?"**

"**Somewhere else." Sasori answered her.**

"**But-" they shut the door on her before she could ask another question. Nami stood up and ran her fingers along the wall, looking for a light switch. A weak light bulb in the middle of the room flickered on. There was an old bed on the right side of the room and a blood covered scythe rested in the left corner near the door. The scythe intrigued her. Why would someone leave this in here, and why was it covered in blood? Were they expecting her to commit suicide or something? Is that what they meant by they couldn't kill her? **

"**No…" Nami muttered to herself, "They just want me to open up the box. Besides, I'm not depressed." She looked around again, searching for anything she may have missed, but there wasn't anything else. Nami made her way to the bed and slipped under the thin covers. Thinking about how long it took for everything to happen that day, she guessed that it about five 'o'clock p.m, (It's never to late to get some rest.) she thought to herself as she fell asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Nami woke up early the next morning, or so she thought. There wasn't much to do in the dank room, so she waited. She attempted to entertain herself by controlling her chakra. But… she grew bored of it in a hurry. As she flopped down onto her bed, the door to the room opened up and a man with slicked back white hair and a frustrated expression on his face entered, completely ignoring Nami.**

"**Where is that damned thing?" He looked to the corner and spotted the scythe, "Finally!" **

"**That's yours?" Nami asked as he bent down to pick it up. She noticed he wore the same cloak as Deidara and Sasori with his chest showing and a necklace that had a triangle within a circle. He stopped and turned around, acknowledging Nami for the first time, "What the hell? How come no one told me we had a captive?"**

"**Hello to you too." Nami said, a hint of sarcasm detectable in her voice. Before he could give a cuss filled answer, someone else entered. It was Deidara. He came in, grabbed her arm and forced her out without a word.**

"**The hell?" The man questioned Deidara's actions.**

**Nami sat in an **_**almost**_** pitch black room. The only light came from a candle on a table in front of her. She sat on one side while Sasori sat and Deidara stood on the other. They had been interrogating her or at least fifteen minutes now. But they were only getting ridiculous answers.**

"**Open the box!" Deidara banged his fists on the table as he yelled at her.**

"**No." Nami struggled to keep a straight face. Sasori raised a brow, "Why are you laughing?" He asked, his face totally emotionless. She broke out into laughter, "D-did you see h-his face?!" Nami laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair. Sasori looked over at Deidara, giving him an 'it's useless' look. Deidara sighed and sat on the table, "We need Itachi."**

"**I know." Sasori agreed. Once Nami was done with her laugh attack she was taken back to her room by Sasori. On the way there she asked him about the man with the scythe.**

"**His name is Hidan."**

"**What about him?" she asked, pointing to a man dressed in black with a long green scarf and an orange mask that looked like a misshapen basket ball. **

"**Tobi. Now stop talking." he snapped at her. Tobi noticed Sasori and ran over to him, "Hi Sasori!" he peered over to Nami, "Who's this?" Sasori gave an irritated sigh, "No one, Tobi." Nami looked at him with a shocked expression, "Ex-c**_**use**_** me?!" She turned to Tobi, giving him a fake grin and sticking out her hand, "Hi, I'm Nami." Tobi shook her hand, "My name is Tobi, I'm almost an Akatsuki member… and a good boy!" Sasori punched him in the gut, "BAKA!" Tobi dropped to the ground, shaking with pain. Nami started laughing at the way Tobi struggled to get up, "I know why you punched him, but I knew it the whole time." Sasori raised a brow, "You did?"**

"**Yeah, there are wanted posters for you guys everywhere in my village."**

"**Whatever." his voice didn't seem to have a particular tone to it. Although there was a hint of annoyance in his eyes.**

**Nami was taken to the interrogation room everyday for the last few days. Although once the so-called "Itachi" returned… it wouldn't be as fun as it used to.**

"**This is useless Sasori-Danna." Deidara mentioned for the fifth time as he laid down on the couch in their apartment.**

"**I **_**know**_**! Now shut up, I'm trying to think." Sasori snapped at him as he rested his head in irritation on the wood table in the kitchen. Deidara gave a sigh," Why don't we just threaten the kid with death."**

"**She knows we won't be able to. If she dies so do we."**

"**Why does this have to be so complicated, un?" From their room, the boulder blocking the entrance to the atrium could be heard moving. Sasori lifted his head from the table and started towards the door, "If that isn't Itachi, I don't know what I'll do."**

**Nami was sitting in her room for the past four hours. She hadn't been taken to interrogation yet and it was extremely boring without all the yelling. The doorknob turned in a clockwise fashion and the door was pushed open. No body came in. Nami got up from her bed and walked over to the door. She peered outside, not one person was out there. Even though something told her not to, she went out into the atrium anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There weren't many people in the atrium. Nami spotted the scythe man talking to a person with a black mask covering his mouth and nose. She had never seen him before. His eyes seemed to have a silver shine to them. They would have been pretty if it weren't for the fact that he didn't have pupils. He wore an anti-waterfall village headband on top of a white hood that covered the top of his head. The Akatsuki cloak covered up his body pretty well, so Nami couldn't see anything else to describe him with… until Hidan made him mad. Out from under his cloak, these strange black tentacles wrapped themselves around Hidan and lifted him about two feet of the ground. The man raised his arm and more ejected themselves. The tentacles strangled Hidan. Although anyone who was watching would think that was painful, Hidan started laughing.**

"**Ha! You can't kill me, Kakuzu! Jashin-sama has given me the power of immortality!" **

"**So, Kakuzu is that guy's name." Nami said quietly to herself. Kakuzu relinquished his grip and let Hidan fall. Nami watched Kakuzu left. Fortunately for her, he didn't notice her there. But someone else did. Nami felt a cold, wooden hand hit the back of her neck… and that was all she felt.**

**Nami lifted her head up and looked around. There was something pulling on her arms, they were metal chains. Two metal latches kept her ankles on the wall. The room was dark, except for a few candles that were on small shelves against the walls. Footsteps approached her. One of the people was Sasori but the other Nami didn't recognize. From what she could see in the dark, he had long black hair and seemed emotionless. His eyes stood out the most. They were a deep red. When Nami looked at them, she noticed that they were slightly hypnotic. She was snapped back into reality by Sasori's voice," How did you get out of your room?"**

"**The door opened." she explained. Sasori exhaled sharply," Of course the door opened, that's how you get out!"**

"**No! The door opened by itself!"**

"**Door's don't open magically by themselves!" he yelled.**

"**We can use magic, but doors can't? I think that's a little unfair, don't you?!" Sasori sighed and put his head in his hands," Itachi, take care of her. Would you?" Itachi… this was it. Nami was paralyzed with fear. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing. The dreaded Itachi stepped forward and looked at her in the eyes. Everything went dark.**

"**Shit…" Nami sighed to herself. Nothing seemed to change except for Sasori disappearing. For some reason she felt somewhat tired. She looked at Itachi," So… what's gonna happen?" He returned her gaze with emotionless eyes," Your worst nightmare." he snapped his fingers and a high pitched screeching followed. It was completely unbearable. After a few seconds, blood started running down her jaw. It was coming from her ears. The noise was breaking her eardrums little by little. Itachi snapped again and the noise stopped. Nami struggled to overcome the pain in her ears. She had never felt anything like this before. For the first time, Nami thought she might actually die.**


End file.
